Robots And Kisses
by The Fictionioneer
Summary: A fluff story for Karkat and Equius.


Hey hey hey! It's been quite a while since my last story so I hope this can maybe make up for it! I did this at the request of a friend and it was pretty fun to do! I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Karkat pulled his over his head, adjusting the collar. He ran his fingers thought his hair, pulling at a few tangles. After breakfast, Karkat went to his computer. During his morning web check he received two messages from none other than the blue blood himself.

"What does the hoofbeast want now?" he opened the chat window

__D__ -_ D0 y0u still wish t0 learn ab0ut r0b0ts?  
D-__ Remember y0u wanted t0 learn? Y0u remember, d0n't y0u?_

Karkat did remember, but he also remembered being told to tell Equius to teach him about robots. What a fucking freak.

_YES I REMEMBER. IT WA S FUCKING WEIRD  
BUT CAN YOU TEACH ME  
___D__ -_ Yes  
D_ -___I am free right n0w_

At least Karkat didn't have to wonder what he was going to do for the day.

Before he got up to leave, he acknowledged another message. It was from Sollux.

_hey_

_I CANNOT TALK NOW. I AM GOING TO EQUIUSS HIVE FOR REASONS THAT YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW._

_ok…ii wasn't goiing two ask but whatever have fun wiith whatever you two wiill be doiing_

_THANK YOU_

* * *

Karkat signed off and left for his friends hive.

Going to Equius's hive has always made Karkat downright uncomfortable. This feeling was especially strong whenever he was in his room. All those centaur posters are really awkward to look at (but no worse than Gamzee's clown paraphernalia).

Karkat knocked on the hive door and waited. Soon enough the door opened and its owner was show. Karkat was surprised to see that Equius clothes weren't covered in grease stains and old milk or that he didn't smell like grease, old milk, and sweat.

"Hello, Karkat." Equius moved out the way and let him in

"Hi." Karkat was met with another surprise.

Looking around as they walked to Equius's room, Karkat noticed that it didn't smell of sweat and motor oil and old milk either. He didn't see as many centaur posters hanging on the walls. It was strange but rather refreshing to not see centaur dick everywhere.

"What exactly are you going to show me today?"

"Just some basic wiring and if we have time, I'll try and show you how to make a base model." Equius brought a model arm to his desk. "It'll be like Vriska's arm."

While Equius got the table ready, Karkat looked around the room and noticed a particular pile or part. There were frayed wires, burnt and bent pieces of metal and small cracked pipes.

"Hey, hoof beast, what's all this?"

"It's from a recent…project. Vriska gave me a journal that's supposedly from my ancestors-"

"Wait; don't tell me you actually believe in that shit? Vriska did give me one too though. It was horrible. All the talked about was triggers and how everything is so triggering."

"…anyway, it doesn't matter if it's real or not, what /does/ matter is that he talked about successfully making depressurizing gloves." He sighed. "The only problem is that he didn't write it down in this journal, only sketches and few of the parts and it's proving rather difficult."

"Why don't I try and help? I may not have any experience but it doesn't hurt to try."

"That could work…alright; I'm not making much progress otherwise."

* * *

At the end of the day, the two, shockingly, made no progress on the fabled gloves. Things kept blowing up in their faces, Karkat kept getting electrocuted, and Equius was having a hard time of not losing it in front of him (he IS supposed to be a role model after all).

Eventually, the two gave it a rest. They sat at the bench, Karkat messing with two wires and Equius was putting up his tools.

"Sorry about your gloves." Karkat threw one of the broken pieces next to him into a junk pile. "Maybe Aradia can help you, she talks to ghost's or something that might now how to figure this out."

"Possibly…thank you, Karkat."

"Well, I'm going to head home." Karkat got up from the bench and went to the door, Equius following. "Thanks for the afternoon, it wasn't total hell."

"That's good…maybe we can do this again."

"Are you telling me to ask you if I can come over again?"

"No, this time, I'm actually asking you to ask to come over again."

Karkat quickly turned from him. "Oh…sure." he opened the door but before leaving he kissed the blue blood on the check. "See you tomorrow you stupid hoofbeast!" he ran out, leaving Equius in the door way, his hand on his cheek. Someone was going to need fresh towels ASAP.

* * *

Across town, a young girl looks at her shipping wall. She keeps a detailed document of all the relationships of her friends. The events that only happened moments ago have certainly caused a great change in her shipping wall. She went to the square of Equius and Karkat and scrubbed out the diamond, replacing it with a heart. What an exciting turn of events!


End file.
